


I missed You

by nanuk_dain



Series: Drift Compatible [48]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dog Tags, Drivesuit Scars, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sexy Times, Tattoos, Team Hot Dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc and Stacker reunite after a long time spent apart and reacquaint by touching and feeling each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stories underneath my Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655488) by [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain). 



> This manip belongs in the 'Drift Compatible' verse, which is why Stacker and Herc have each other's name tattooed on their chests. Read the fic to find out how that happened, if you don't already know and are interested to find out ^_^
> 
> This manip took tons of work, it actually contained 29 layers in Photoshop (if that doesn't mean anything to you: it's _a lot_ ) and took me almost two days. So if you want to leave me a wee note, you'd make me very very happy ^-^

 

*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/107899/107899_original.jpg)


End file.
